Smiley Boy
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un chico sonriente, tres hermosas chicas, una Kenshin loli, un Kaoru celoso golpeador de lolis y una novia ninja más celosa... ¿Qué podría salir mal? Esto y mucho en este fic AU, School Japan Life Pareja: Soujiro x Misao Contiene genderbender
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, éste es mi primer Misaojiro, he oído que a pesar de no ser tiene una gran acogida y se nota que una aceptación en el fandom, así que decidíré hacer aportes sea de esta pareja u otras para el fandom**

**Decidí cambiar de sexo a algunos personajes como Kenshin, por alguna razón me la imagino siendo abrazada de forma exagerada por un Kaoru hombre**

**Que lo disfruten, Yuzu y fuera**

**¡ESTILO HITEN MITSURUGI!**

.

.

.

En una cafetería en Tokio se encontraban tres grandes amigos, un tipo alto de cabello pelopincho castaño con bandana roja vestido como si fuese un matón de escuela, ya saben, chaqueta negra abierta mostrando su torso desnudo y bien marcado aunque no llegando a ser un musculoso rudo; un joven pelinegro pequeño pelopincho de ojos castaños y una chica de igual estatura que él con cola de cabello trenzado en una moña rosa, cabello algo azulado y hermoso ojos verde marino como de cristal esmeralda.

Eran Sanosuke Sagara de Tercer año, Yahiko Myojin de primero y Misao Makimachi de segundo año, de hecho era la loli del grupo. La chica en cuestión se encontraba molesta, y sus dos compañeros decidieron llevarla a un lugar tranquilo después de la escuela para que ella les contara que aquejaba su alma.

-Entonces Misao, ¿Por qué estas molesta? –pregunto el pelopincho castaño a su amiga rubia que aún no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

-No estoy molesta es solo…

-¿Fue el bobo de Soujiro, verdad? –inquirió el pelinegro.

Un largo y pesado suspiro salió de los labios de la joven comadreja de piel de vainilla

–Si…

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese tarado? –pregunto Yahiko

-Más bien que fue lo que no hizo… -Otro suspiro salió de sus labios –Puede ser un idiota cuando se lo propone.

-¿A quién de las chicas molesto ahora? –Sanosuke entrecerró los ojos.

-A todas… -De nuevo el suspiro se hizo presente en sus labios –Hoy definitivamente no es mi día…

-Mejor cuéntanos que paso, así no se hará tarde para meterle una paliza por dejarte triste –Dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Disculpa? Donde tú le toques un pelo hay queda tu carrera como boxeador –Misao lo miró molesta.

-¿Quién te entiende? Primero te quejas y después no me dejas ponerlo en su lugar –Se cruzó de brazos y bufo algo molesto.

-Sano, no seas tan duro con ella –reprimió el pequeño Yahiko- No tiene la culpa que Soujiro sea un completo distraído –La pelinegra lo miro molesta- Es la verdad ¿O me equivoco?

-En realidad no…

-Mejor deja de suspirar y cuéntanos que paso –Apresuró Sanosuke algo impaciente.

Su rutina de suspiros volvió

–Bien todo comenzó…

.

.

.

Aunque pocos lo crean, la joven pareja de la loli pelinegra y el chico sonriente de ojos morados apenas llevaba alrededor de tres meses. En esos tres meses todo había sido de color de rosas hasta que Misao comenzó con unos extraños celos hacia las chicas que rodeaban a su novio.

¿La razón? Su novio no dejaba de ser tan "Afectivo" con sus amigas y compañeras de grupo, en la menor oportunidad ya estaba molestándolas de alguna manera u otra.

Ante las dudas, Misao decidió que lo mejor sería espiar a su estúpido novio. En un solo día de investigación ya había quedado impactada por los actos de Soujiro Seta

.

.

.

**Primer acto…**

Shinta "Kenshin" Himura (De hecho Kenshin Battousai Genderbender)

-Vamos señorita Himura, venga a darle un abrazo a su lindo amigo Soujiro ~ -El pelinegro sonriente abrió sus brazos y la joven pelirroja de menor estatura solo retrocedió. –No huyas mi querida Kenshin -se fue acercando a la pelirroja que solo retrocedía.

-¿Oro? Aléjate de mí, Soujiro –Fue retrocediendo hasta que choco contra la reja del techo de la escuela –Mierda…

-Una dama valiente como usted no debe tener miedo, señorita Himura –Sonrió burlonamente y acorralo a su amiga de menor estatura. -¿Me tiene miedo señorita Himura?

-Claro que no te tengo miedo… Es solo… -Buscó a su alrededor algún escape posible pero el ojimorado no le dejaba muchas alternativas.

-No busque escapar señorita Himura, usted es demasiado pequeña como para huir de mi –Añadió con una risa y toco suavemente la coleta de caballo de Kenshin.

-¿Qué…que es lo que quieres? –pregunto nerviosa a más no poder.

-Solo una pequeña cosa –Con su mano diestra acaricio la mejilla izquierda de la pelirroja.

-Soujiro… ¡No! –Coloco sus manos sobre el pelinegro en un intento de apartarlo- No podemos, no se puede –Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus nervios eran completamente visibles.

-¿Qué no podemos? –Sonrió divertido- Todo se puede con un poco de esfuerzo –Se acercó peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

-No podemos, yo estoy con Kaoru-sama y tú con Misao, no se puede

-¿Nani? ¿Te importa la opinión del señor Kamiya? –La vio asentir- Es una pena que a mí no me importe.

-¿Y la de Misao? –pregunto con la esperanza de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Me tiene sin cuidado en estos momentos –afirmo sin saber que ocultada en la puerta se encontraba una Misao Makimachi muy triste. –Así que, hare mi movimiento.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos ante lo que podía venir, la pequeña pelinegra imito el acto.

Con un movimiento certeza y veloz Soujiro logro…

-Ya está –sonrió satisfecho y Kenshin como se le llamaban a la pelirroja abrió los ojos al ver o más bien sentir los labios del ojimorado.

-¿Qué se supone que hiciste? –lo miro con duda y sonrojada.

-Te quite la cinta de tus cabello –le enseño un liston negro que antes se encontraba sujeto a la cabellera de Kenshin.

Himura tocó su cabello y en efecto, estaba completamente sin su listón y lacio.

-¿Oro?

Entonces la duda de Kenshin y Misao creció, ¿Todo ese espectáculo solo para quitarle los listones?

-Pensé que te verías más linda con el cabello–Le sonrió de manera inocente –Y lo pensé muy bien, señorita Himura, hermosa con el cabello suelto –le guiño el ojo.

-Entonces… ¿Hiciste todo eso para quitarme los listones?

-¡Kenshin!–Una voz sonaba muy molesta e incluso terrorífica, la joven pelirroja se volteó para encontrarse con un joven peliazul de ojos oscuros con tonos azulados o en ocasiones purpúreos, una cara de enojo o ira absoluta estilo anime con cabeza gigante, una vena en su frente y sin olvidar un puño apretado.

Era Kaoru Kamiya, su novio desde el año pasado

-Ah, hola Kaoru-sama- La pelirroja hacía una sonrisita tonta mientras se rascaba la cabeza y una gota estaba en su sien derecha

-¡¿Qué tiene de buenos?!- Exclamó tajante el peliazul y ahora su mirada asesina se clavaba en el tranquilo como sonriente Soujiro el cual no había rastro de temor o miedo, en ocasiones uno diría que Soujiro no tuviera emociones-Entonces tú pedazo de animal… ¿Hiciste todo ese jodido espectáculo para quitarle el listón a mi Kenshin?

-Si, quería probar mi teoría de que la señorita Himura se vería muy bien con el cabello suelto –Afirmo con su voz alegre lo que para Kenshin era pena de muerte… Hacia ella, con una soga al cuello mientras un Kaoru estaba enojado ante ella

-Kenshin…

-¿Oro?

-¡Ahora si te hare amar a Dios en tierra de indios! –grito Kaoru fúrico y el pelinegro aprovechó para correr entre risas mientras que la pobre pelirroja sufría coscorrones a manos de su novio

-¡Esto es denigrante! ¡Eres una desvergonzada! ¡¿Es que nunca tienes vergüenza?!- La pobre Kenshin estaba con ojitos en espiral y con chichones en la cabeza mientras era jalada del cuello para recibir su ración diaria de regaños y palizas de parte de un tsundere como Kamiya Kaoru

-¡Eres una decepción grande! ¡Te odio Kenshin!

En menos de nada el peliazul dejó tirada a su novia convalesciente en el suelo pues ese asunto no se iba a dejar así como así, en menos de nada miró a Soujiro corriendo como alma al diablo por la salida de la escuela.

En menos de nada el chico miró con esa maldita sonrisa a su oponente

-Tendrás que correr más rápido Señor Kamiya, pero le advierto, jamás me alcanzará

-¡Ya verás, maldito estúpido!- El joven peliazul corrió como una fiera para perseguir al bastardo que sedujo a su chica y en menos de nada lo alcanzó dando comienzo a una persecución por todo el plantel

Misao miró el espectáculo bastante confundida pero a la vez molesta mientras con Kenshin

-Jeje, me lo merezco por ser una tonta- Decía sonriendo tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

Kaoru se vengaría definitivamente de Soujiro, él como lo haría sería hasta el siguiente acto.

.

.

.

**Segundo acto.**

**Sayo Amakusa**

-En el club de costura-

-¿Entonces por eso tienes la mejilla roja? –pregunto la castaña mientras miraba la mejilla roja de Soujiro.

-Si, el señor Kamiya quiso vengarse por la broma

-¿Te duele? –Acarició con suavidad el área afectada y el pelinegro soltó un quejido –Lo lamento –en un acto de reflejo alejo su mano de la mejilla de Soujiro.

-No es nada señorita Sayo –Le sonrió de manera tranquila y tomo la mano de la castaña- Agradezco que usted esté preocupada por mí.

Sayo le correspondió la sonrisa y balanceo suavemente su mano junto con la del ojimorado

–Seta-san, intenta no hacer esas cosas, Misao-chan se va a preocupar si te ve de esa manera –Le dijo de una manera casi maternal –Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ella?

Besó con suavidad el dorso de la mano de la ojicastaña como si fuera un caballero francés

-Misao seguramente está trabajando en el Aoiya con el señor Okina hoy, así que no la veré hasta más tarde.

"Eso es lo que tú piensas" , Pensó para si misma la loli pelinegra que al igual que la otra ocasión vigilaba a su sonriente novio por detrás de la puerta del salón, era como si fuese una ninja en una misión de asesinato.

-Eso explicas porque estabas molestando a Himura-san y aparte hiciste enojar a Kamiya-san –Rió levemente y soltó la mano del pelinegro. -¿Estabas aburrido? –Caminó hasta el mueble donde había algunos rollos de tela.

-Si, algo parecido –Sonrió divertido y se puso a la par con Sayo- ¿Vas a hacer algo más tarde hoy?

-Iré con Sano-kun a comprar unas telas y Megumi-chan nos acompañara después –Acarició suavemente las telas.

-A veces pienso que la señorita Takani es el mal tercio entre ustedes dos.

-Puede ser –Lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente- Pero sin ella no estaría con Sano-kun.

El pelinegro soltó una leve risa y asintió

\- Es el encanto de la señorita Takani.

-Un lindo encanto que aun no descubre ni Kaoru, ni siquiera Saito-san que suele llamarla zorra –Suspiro e hizo un leve puchero.

-Esos tipos ya se darán cuenta, es cuestión de tiempo –Le sonrió para intentar calmarla.

-Eso espero, Megumi-chan quiere mucho a Saitou-san y él ni cuenta se da sus sentimientos –Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar por el salón algo molesta.

-Señorita Sayo, tenga cuidado, se puede caer con alguna de las telas. –dijo el pelinegro preocupado, pues en el salón había algunas telas tiradas en el piso y en un mal paso alguien se podría caer.

Pero entre su molestia, la castaña lo ignoro y siguió caminando entre las telas caídas dándole la espalda a Soujiro.

-Señorita Sayo –Intentó llamarla. La siguió por si le pasaba algo.

-Megumi-chan es una persona muy buena y de lindos sentimientos, no entiendo como no puede darse cuenta de sus sentimientos –Bufó molesta y giro de manera rápida para ver al pelinegro.

-¡Señorita Sayo!

La castaña ya estaba a punto de caer contra el piso por resbalarse con una tela caída. En un acto de reflejo, Soujiro la tomó antes de que ella tocara fondo.

Con su mano derecha sujetó la cintura de Sayo mientras la izquierda alzaba la mano de ella. Por su parte, la castaña se sujetó con su mano derecha del cuello del ojimorado. Ambos estaban extremadamente cerca, sus respiraciones chocaban y las mejillas de la joven se ponían sonrosadas.

-¿Seta-san? –Logro hablar ella entre sus crecientes nervios y el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Te hiciste daño? –Le pregunto preocupado.

Tal parece que no se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y mucho menos que su novia que aún estaba en la puerta estaba a menos de cinco segundos de lanzarse sobre la castaña aunque habría posibilidades de que Shogo, el hermano mayor la hiciera picadillo o Sanosuke la haría papilla.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y después de calmar sus nervios, le sonrió al pelinegro

–Gracias por ayudarme, Seta-san

-No es nada señorita Sayo –Sonrió aliviado y se irguió junto con su compañera –Me alegra saber que ahora usted está bien.

-Estoy bien porque me estuviste cuidando –Colocó sus manos contra el pecho de su acompañante- Eres un caballero de armadura azul -Besó la mejilla del ojimorado.

Soujiro soltó una suave risa y posicionó su mano izquierda en la cintura de Sayo

–Y usted una bella dama, me la imagino usted orando en una iglesia a la espera del señor Sanosuke que en estos momentos estaría peleando en la cruzada –Le guiño el ojo y ambos soltaron varias risas.

-No te quejes si Misao o más bien Sano-kun te persiguen –Agregó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Le apuesto que será el señor Sanosuke que no dudará en usar sus habilidades en boxeo –Soltó a su acompañante –Debo irme señorita Sayo, la señorita Enishi me está esperando en su casa para hablar de unas cosas del consejo estudiantil –Se encamino hasta la puerta del salón.

Misao ya no se encontraba escondida atrás de la puerta, se había ido a la casa de la ahora presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Enishi Yukishiro.

-Salúdala de mi parte y dile que la veré en el parque junto con Tsubame-san -Se despidió del pelinegro con una angelical sonrisa.

-Claro, nos vemos después señorita Sayo –salió del salón con su típica gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

**LAS AVENTURAS DE SOUJIRO VOLVERÁN DESPUÉS DE COMERCIALES**


	2. Chapter 2

Tercer acto

Enishi Yukishiro

Gracias a sus encantos y una hermosa sonrisa, Misao pudo colarse al cuarto del hermano mayor de Enishi, Tomoe sin que la menor de los Yukishiro se diera cuenta de su presencia. El joven Tomoe, callado como una piedra aceptó la propuesta de que la pequeña pelinegra espiara la conversación de su hermana con el ex vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil. Desde el cuarto del menor podía escuchar cualquier cosa que digieran esos dos.

.

.

.

-En la habitación de Enishi-

-Señorita Enishi….-Hablo el pelinegro sonriente como siempre.

-¿Acaso pasa algo Tenken Soujiro? –la peliplata de coletas y gafas pequeñas negras lo miro de manera seria mientras mordía su galleta china.

-Dame de esa galleta… -la miro de manera inocente.

-¿Qué mierdas dices? Esa galleta es mía –Negó y se llevó la galleta a la boca con intenciones de no soltarla.

-¿No le han dicho que usted es muy egoísta? –Hizo un puchero cosa que a Enishi le causo asco, pero no soltó su pan -¿Enserio no me va a dar un poco? –Ella negó de nuevo.

-¿Y si le hago el papeleo del consejo por un mes?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Si me das de tu galleta, hare toda tu tarea por un año –le sonrió con la esperanza de convencerla- Y puedo hacer que el señor Kamiya y la señorita rompan su relación y usted pueda quedarse con él

Enishi lo pensó un poco pero después formo una cruz con sus brazos en señal de que no le daría ni siquiera el paquete de galletas de animalitos chinos.

-Bien… Enishi Yukishiro tendrás que sufrir…. –Se levantó de su cómodo asiento algo molesto mientras tenía una cara seria denotando su molestia- ¿Estás lista para morir?

.

.

.

-En la habitación de Tomoe-

-Ya no escucho nada –dijo Misao algo preocupada -¿Crees que habrá pasado algo? –Miró al joven pelimorado y el solo se encogió de hombros.

-A lo mejor mi pequeña y tonta hermana le dio el paquete y lo están comiendo. Aunque lo veo algo raro, Enishi no suele dar ni de su bento ni siquiera a sus compañeros del Jinchuu.

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa –La pequeña pelinegra se encaminó hasta la puerta –Gracias por ayudarme Tomoe-kun –le sonrió.

-No es nada…- Dijo tranquilo el mayor mientras pensaba

"Si Enishi se queda con Kamiya-kun, ¿Entonces puedo quedarme con Himura-chan?", una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pues no era un secreto que los Yukishiro sentían una atracción por la pareja novedad de la preparatoria Meiji.

-Me encargaré de que Kenshin salga conmigo este fin de semana, le guste o no –Sonrió como villano de telenovela mientras se imaginaba a esa tierna pelirroja tomándolo del brazo y por supuesto a Kaoru llorando estilo anime con el corazón roto, con imaginar sufriendo a Kamiya rió levemente el pelimorado

-Nos vemos Misao –Se despidió sonriente Tomoe mientras que Misao sin más salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?"- Con suma cautela se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de la peliplata y la abrió un poco con el fin de ver que estaba pasando en el interior de la habitación.

Su sorpresa fue mucha al ver una escena nada agradable para ella.

Su pelinegro novio estaba situado detrás de la ojigris, la mano derecha de Soujiro levantaba suavemente la mandíbula de la menor haciendo que esta estuviera con la galleta literalmente sobre su boca, pero como eso no fue suficiente, el pelinegro mordió la galleta a unos centímetros de los labios de la peliblanca.

El ojimorado arranco el pedazo de pan y lo saboreó

-No sabía que una galleta de animalitos supiera tan bien, señorita Enishi -Caminó hasta su asiento.

-Eres un... Bastardo-La peliplata lo miro bastante sonrojada como enojada, el paquete de galletas había caído sobre la mesa.

-¿Si? –Le sonrió de manera inocente.

De pronto la joven chica que gustaba de usar ropas chinas de colores se sonrojó al ver detenidamente el rostro del joven pelinegro sobre todo a sus ojos morados y por alguna razón le hizo recordar a alguien que le gustaba pero que no quería admitir.

-"Kamiya-kun…" -Se cubrió la cara con sus manos -Esas cosas solo las haces con Makimachi…

-Es algo parecido-Rió suavemente- Me retiro señorita Enishi, si yo me acuerdo, le recuerdo que usted debes reunirse con Inui, Otowa, Gein, Kujiranami y Yatsume y yo pasare a recoger a la señorita Takagi de sus clases de alemán. –Se encamino hasta la puerta.

-¡Espera Tenken!… -El pelinegro se detuvo y la miró- ¿Por qué no la recoge el Miburo? Ya sabes, el tipo cara de perro que es el capitán de la división 3 –Pregunto un poco más calmada y sin el sonrojo que la invadía

-Porque… La verdad no lo sé, solo me dijo que la llevara a su casa

-No sé porque pienso que es una trampa…

-Quien sabe, pero iré por ella de cualquier forma –Se acercó a Enishi para depositarle un suave beso en su mano como si fuese un caballero francés haciendo sonrojar de nueva cuenta a la peliplata.

-¡Tenken! –Lo miró bastante sorprendida.

-Su mano también sabe algo dulce –Le guiño el ojo haciendo así, que ella se sonrojada más y aparte le hiciera recordar más a Kaoru Kamiya, su amor no correspondido.

Los celos de la pequeña pelinegra fueron evidentes en ese preciso momento, antes de que ella pudiera lanzarse para reclamarle sus acciones mejor decidió esperar… Lo haría sufrir y eso era evidente, pero no sería en ese momento con alguien de testigo, seria cuando estuvieran completamente solos…. Sin nadie de por medio para impedir su muerte.

Ahora iría a la última parada de Soujiro…

Mientras con Enishi, la pobre peliblanca se sentó en su cama con la cabeza escondida mientras sollozaba mientras que su hermano mayor, Tomoe se acercó para consolarla.

-Dime oniichan, ¿Qué tiene Himura que no tengo yo?- Quizás estaba profundamente estaba enamorada de Kaoru pero para su desgracia esa estudiante de tercer año, Kenshin Himura era la correspondida del peliazul, Tomoe como buen hermano mayor que era ponía su mano sobre su blanca cabeza en señal de consolarla como en darle un buen apoyo.

Pero Enishi no era la única, el pelimorado estaba enamorado de Kenshin y eso que estudiaba en la universidad pero se sentía tan poca cosa ante ese insolente de Kamiya y hasta lo envidiaba, sabía perfectamente que no era correspondido por la pequeña pelirroja pero no quería admitirlo que era capaz de presionar a esa chica para que saliera con él, sí o sí.

Pero por desgracia esta escritora recalcaría que este embrollo sería contado en otro momento

.

.

.

Cuarto Acto

Tokio "Toki" Takagi

El nuevo escondite de Misao era arriba de un gran árbol que se encontraba detrás de la escuela de alemán, pues dicha escuela tenía un enorme patio. Arriba de ese gran árbol podía ver como Soujiro ponía roja como tomate a Toki que sostenía sus libros contra su pecho.

-Hallo, Fräulein Takagi–Saludó el pelinegro a la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

-Soujiro-kun, Hallo, wie geht es dir? –Habló con efusividad el alemán.

-Mir geht es gut. Ich sehe, Sie haben sich für den deutschen verbessert –Le sonrió y acarició suavemente la cabeza de la menor.

-Mejore gracias a que me estás ayudando por el Whatsapp –Sonrió de manera tierna mientras apretaba el agarre de sus libros contra su pecho.

-Es un placer usar mis habilidades con usted, señorita Takagi –Le guiño el ojo provocando que la más baja se sonrojara.

-Oh, vamos Soijiro-kun…

-Ich –Pronuncio en alemán con una sonrisa.

-Nada… -bajo la mirada apenada.

-Pero que linda es usted, señorita Takagi -Sonrió divertido -¿Por qué el señor Saito no vino por usted?

-Es que dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en el Shinsengumi y no pudo venir por mí… -dijo con una voz algo triste.

-Señorita Takagi…-Sonrió de lado y envolvió entre sus brazos a la pelinegra.

-¿Eh? –Las mejillas le comenzaron a arder y la confusión invadió su mente,

-No tienes por qué estar triste, el señor Saito la quiere mucho y tuvo que ser algo muy grave para que no pudiera estar aquí con usted –Acaricio suavemente la espalda de la menor en un intento por confortarla.

-Eso lo sé…-Le correspondió el abrazo al ojimorado y recargó por completo su cabeza en el pecho de este –Pero ya casi nunca lo veo… Eso me duele mucho… -Leves lagrimas tipo anime salieron de sus hermosos ojos ébanos los cuales estaban llorosos por su llanto.

-Señorita Takagi… -Se separó un poco de ella y la miró con una gran sonrisa – ¿Y si le digo que él está corriendo justo a nuestra posición?

-¿Qué?

Antes de que Soujiro le pudiera contestar, ya estaba el pelinegro justo al lado de ellos con una cara de disgusto total por como el ojimorado tenía abrazada a su novia, en ese momento hizo la pose para realizar el Gatotsu, su técnica más poderosa.

-Hola señor Saito –Saludo el ojimorado- Ha llegado justo a tiempo, le esta estaba pidiendo una cita a la señorita Takagi.

-¿En serio Juppongatana?- Se acercó a su amada acercándola a su pecho con el brazo derecho mientras aún seguía manteniendo la postura del Gatotsu- Ella no saldrá contigo, ella vendrá conmigo, el capitán de la división 3 del Shinsengumi, Hajime Saito

-Se equivoca mi buen señor, la estimada dama se queda conmigo –Sonrió victorioso y el pelinegro solo lo miraba molesto.

-¿Hajime-kun? –Lo miro sorprendida.

-Soujiro Seta, deja a mi prometida en este instante o sabrás las consecuencias –dijo firme.

-Lo siento, capitán de la división 3… Pero no quiero hacerlo -Abrazó con más fuerza a la pelinegra – Hay un dicho que dice "El que perdió la villa perdió su silla~

-Suéltala –Lo miro de manera retadora a lo que el pelimorado solo rio suavemente ante los ámbar brillantes de lobo que tenía el Shinsengumi, sin lugar a dudas supo lo que era retar en vano al lobo de Mibu.

-Pero que agresivo es usted, señor Saito –Sonrió suavemente y soltó a la menor –después terminamos lo nuestro señorita Takagi –Besó suavemente su mejilla y comenzó a correr antes de que el shinsengumi lo persiguiera por todo el patio con la espada en mano

\- ¡Auf Wiedersehen, junge Liebhaber~! –Gritó sabiendo que Toki si le había entendido y que se había sonrojado como un tomate.

Fin de los actos.

Volviendo a la cafetería

Después de contar todas las "travesuras" de Soujiro, tanto Sanosuke como Kaoru estaban bastante furiosos… ¿Por qué de repente estaba Kaoru y no Yahiko? Porque resultaba y pasaba que el peliazul nunca se le fue el enojo a lo cual se fue para desahogarse en la cafetería Akabeko donde la laboraba la compañera sentimental de su pequeño amigo,

-Bien… Mataré a tu novio –Sentencio el pelopincho castaño –Lo hare pagar por tocar a mi Sayo.

-Cabeza de chorlito, ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello –Misao lo miro molesta. Puede que su novio fuera un completo tarado, pero esa SU tarado.

-¿Qué no se me ocurra? Solo se me ocurre lincharlo como colgarlo de la rama de un árbol y después dejarlo ahí toda la noche –Dijo muy molesto.-Kaoru, ayúdame con el –miro a su peliazul amigo que estaba igual o peor que el pelirrojo

-¿Kaoru?

-Concuerdo con Sano, tu novio es un completo idiota –dijo molesto- Deja que salga de aquí, iré por una katana a ver si le gusta que lo persiga por andar de estúpido pervertido con MI Kenshin.

-Y yo lo puedo hacer pasar por un accidente de la morgue –agrego Yahiko que se incluyó para meter leña al fuego

-¡Ya basta ustedes tres! –grito Eli con el fin de hacerlos callar- ¡Nadie le va a hacer nada a Soujiro, ni ahora ni nunca, ¿Entendido?! –Los miró bastante molesta

–Dije ¿Entendido? –Ambos chicos por el miedo asintieron – Bien, les conté todo esto para que me ayudaran a solucionar esto, no para que quisieran golpear a mi novio como si fuera su muñequito de pruebas –se acamo un mechón rebelde por detrás de su oreja.

-Es normal que reaccionemos así –hablo Kaoru- Nos molesta que Soujiro te haga esas cosas y más cuando lo hace con personas tan queridas para nosotros…

-Entiendo eso pero…

-No lo entiendes en su totalidad, te queremos Misa, por eso nos duele que estés tan triste –Agregó Sanosuke con una sonrisa de lado.

-No sé qué decirles… Yo…-El celular de la pequeña pelinegra sonó.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Sanosuke

La ojiverde vio el identificador

–Es Soujiro… ¿Qué hago? –Miró a sus amigos con algo de pánico.

-Dile que es un idiota y que terminas con él de manera definitiva –Dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa burlona.

-No estoy para juegos, cabeza de chorlito –Lo miró algo molesta.

-Solo dile que tienen que hablar y punto final –dijo Yahiko.

-Eso suena más razonable… -Tomó aire y contestó el teléfono. -¿Bueno?... Si… Están junto a mi… Está bien… Te veo en el parque en cinco minutos…. Yo también… Adiós –Colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –pregunto Kaoru

-Dijo que me quería ver en el parque…-Su rostro palideció.

-¿Irás?

-Tengo que ir, tengo que aclarar esto si en realidad quiero que nuestra relación perdure –Se levantó de su asiento con una determinación que ella misma desconocía, pues sus piernas hace unos segundos estaban temblando.

-Te irá bien, se arreglará –le sonrió el pelopincho castaño- Si pasa algo nos llamas y le damos una gran paliza a ese tarado.

-¡Apoyo la noción con toda violencia!- Exclamó Kaoru

-¿Y es necesario que golpearías primero a Kenshin?

-¡Pues esa enana se lo merece por no verme a mí primero!

La rubia rió levemente ante esa escenita de Kaoru y beso la mejilla de sus dos mejores amigos

–Sano, Yahiko, se los agradezco mucho, no sé qué haría sin ustedes –Les sonrió.

-De seguro caerías en un pozo de desesperación –Agregó de manera cómica Yahiko mientras le sonreía a la pequeña pelinegra- Será mejor que te vayas de una vez y después nos cuentas que paso.

-Son peores que unas mujeres chismosas de varios –Se rio- Nos vemos después, les llamo si paso –Salió del establecimiento determinada a hablar con su tarado novio.

.

.

.

-En el parque-

-Hola Misa-chan- Saludó el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa a su recién llegada novia.

-Hola –Saludo de una manera seria.

Soujiro sonrió y la invito a sentarse en la banca. Ambos se sentaron en la banca

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día con el señor Okina?

-Estuvo bien…

-Me alegro –le sonrió- Hoy hice muchas cosas, ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

-¿Vas a contarme como estabas jugando al "Príncipe"? –Dijo de manera seria.

-¿Disculpa?

-No te hagas el tonto Soujiro, se perfectamente que en todo el días has estado con las demás chicas del grupo –Vio su cara de confusión- ¿Me dirás que es mentira? –Dijo de manera irónica.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Como lo sé no importa –Se cruzó de brazos y lo miro molesta- No entiendo por qué haces esto, ¿Estás infeliz conmigo? ¿Te hice algo malo?

Soujiro se apresuró a negar

\- Misao no es…

-¡No intentes mentirme! –Gritó molesta- Te estuve siguiendo todo el maldito día ¡No te atrevas a mentirme!

-Misao…-La miro afligido.

La pequeña pelinegra se levanto furiosa de la banca

-¿No me quieres? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? –Sus verdes cristales ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas- Si es así entonces…

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar, el ojimorado ya la estaba abrazando

–Yo no quiero eso… -La pego más contra su pecho - No puedo ser infeliz porque estas a mi lado… Jamás haría nada malo para lastimarme… No te quiero, te amo con locura… No quiero estar contigo, yo anhelo cada minuto que estoy contigo y sufro cuando no lo estoy… -Murmuro contra el oído de la loli cuyas mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse por esa confesión

-¿Entonces porque…?

-Yo no quiero el poder de lastimarte… No me des un poder que yo no quiero…-La abrazo con más fuerza –No quiero que llores por mí… No valgo tus lagrimas…-Musito lentamente y con voz afligida.

-Soujiro… -Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Si bien era ella la que se mostraba débil contra él, mas él siempre le sonreía aunque estuviera sufriendo por dentro… Verlo así… La estaba destrozando lentamente.

Ella, en un intento para ver el rostro del pelinegro intentó alejarse, pero él solo apretó más ese abrazo para que ella no lo viera así.

-Yo no sabía que tenías celos de las demás, son nuestras amigas, las veo como mis hermanas, yo no pensé que…-Tomó aire y lo soltó de manera pesada –Y pensar que yo también he tenido celos pero…

-¿Celos? –Dijo confundida -¿Has tenido celos?–Logró separarse un poco de él y lo miró

\- ¿De quién?

-De todos… –Sonrió de lado -¿No has notado como te ven algunos hombres cuando caminas por la calle? –Arqueó la ceja en dirección a la pequeña pelinegra.

-En verdad no…

-Pues es verdad, ¿No te pareció extraño que no te dejo caminar sola por el centro de la ciudad?

-Yo pensé que lo hacías por gusto… -Hizo una mueca.

-Te cuido porque te quiero –Le sonrió levemente –Solo que bueno… No cuenta con "Ciertas" personas…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Qué bueno… -Suspiró pesadamente- M e da celos tu relación con el señor Sanosuke y con el señor Yahiko…

-¿Con Sano y con Yahiko? Pero ellos son mis mejores amigos como es que…

-Me da celos que seas tan afectivos con ellos, no me sonríes de la misma manera que lo haces con ellos… Les besas las mejillas sin pudor alguno, los abrazas e incluso les cuentas tus problemas, te puedo apostar que con ellos hablaste de tus celos antes de decirme algo –Vio como bajó la mirada apenada- Te lo dije, siento que no me tienes confianza…

-Soujiro, no es eso –Le sonrió- No les sonrió de la misma manera porque contigo mi sonrisa es completamente diferente, solo besos, sus mejillas, no sus labios… Les cuento mis problemas porque siento que te molesto con los míos -Vio la cara de reclamo del pelinegro

-Contigo todo de mi es diferente, contigo quiero estar cada segundo de mi vida y no podría estar con alguien más que no seas tú…. –Declaro de manera suave.

-Misao, yo…

-Lamento que mis celos estúpidos me hicieran decir y hacer cosas tontas –Abrazó a su novio por el cuello- Te amo y eso no debes olvidarlo, dejaré mis celos estúpidos y confiare más en ti –Le sonrió de manera encantadora.

-¿Entonces ya no podré tener a una Loli Ninja Yandere? –Dijo de manera graciosa y recibió un leve golpe por parte de la pelinegra –Hey, no me pegues… Si me pegas no podré decir más chistes

-Eres un tonto Soujiro –Hizo un leve puchero que fue besado por el pelinegro.

-Pero soy el tonto que tanto amas –Rió levemente – Y este tonto te ama con locura

-Bésame antes de que me arrepienta de amarte tanto –Le dijo tímida pero feliz.

No tuvo ni que decirlo dos veces, Soujiro la besó de manera suave y con mucho amor. De esa manera tan tierna con el tiempo los celos irían dando la entrada a una relación más estable y sin celos que podrían arruinar su relación.

Soujiro era un idiota hacía que su novia sintiera celos de otras mujeres y Misao era tan idiota como él que su hombre la sobreprotegiera de cualquier cosa. Los celos arruinan las relaciones, pero todo eso se soluciona si se hablaba con calma.


End file.
